Sell My Soul
by EmO-gUrL-2.0
Summary: “How much times to I have to tell you this Bella?” I sighed. “But, I want to know how it works. You promised-” “I promised when I turn you into a vampire. You keep forgetting that your not one yet."
1. Can i PLEASE come with you?

He rested his hands onto my shoulders. "How much times to I have to tell you this Bella?" I sighed. "But, I want to know how it works. You promised-"

"I promised when I turn you into a vampire. You keep forgetting that your not one yet. Tomorrow is when we change you…can you wait at least that long?" he took his hands off my shoulders and cupped my face in his right palm. "I'm sorry, Bella, but it's for your own good…you would still be terrified if you saw me surrender to my instincts……ok?"

"Please! Eddy!" He growled at his nickname. Whenever I call him that he usually gives in. "No." he said taking his hand in mine. "I don't want you to get hurt."

I sighed giving up. "How long will you be gone?"

"One day, I already told you ."

I sighed before hugging him. "Be safe." He chuckled. "Your asking a vampire to be save."

I pulled back and smiled at him. He smiled a polite smile at me but with mocking eye's. "Go hunt, your going to become obnoxious soon." He smirked. "I'll see you tomorrow." he pecked me on the lips and walking out the door.

I closed the door behind him and smiled to myself. Tomorrow I would be turned into one…..well, actually 3 days because it takes a while. I frowned. I never thought about how much pain I may have. When James bit me - I unconsciously touch the crescent shaped scar on my hand - I felt like my whole arm was burning. I wonder what it's going to be like when my body is burning. I sighed before letting go of it and walking to me and Edwards room. The Cullen's - not in including Edward - were in Alaska visiting some old friends. Edward didn't want to go because one, he would miss me to much and two, because there's someone that likes him there that he hates.

I looked down at the scar. I wonder when he bits me would it leave a scar if he doesn't drain out the venom. I shrugged and walking into our room before closing the door behind me and laying down on the velvet black couch. I sighed content for once since Jacob has gotten out of my life. After tomorrow I will never have to think of anything that involved this place again. I rested my hands behind my head and stared up at the ceiling of the room. I got an idea as I jumped up and headed out of the room, running down the stairs, grabbing the key's to Edwards Aston Martin V12 Vanquish and headed out to La Push. I wasn't going to see Jacob, I was going to the first beach and watch the ocean.

Since I was so use to driving at high speed, thanks to Edward, I was happy that I was driving over the limit. It took about 30 minutes to get to the first beach and to my surprise, it was vacant. I didn't see anyone there and I was happy about it.

I hopped out of the car walked out to the ocean. I smiled as I remembered the first time I came here. That's when I met Jac-

"Stop it! It him out of your head!" I demanded to myself. I tightened my fist, while shaking my head a bit.

I stared out at the ocean before I clutched my head, falling to me knees. I screamed out in pain and agony. I heard someone snickering. I slowly looked behind me, still feeling pain throbbing through my body.

"I see your still a human." I gasped. "A-Aro. Ja-Jane. Jan-Jane, please st-stop." I gasped in pain as I felt it release me. I fell to them floor, gasping for breath. They walked toward me. "I-I have an explan-explanation. I-I was going to be changed to-tomorrow." I said as I looked towards them through the curtain of my hair. Aro smirked.

"I told Edward that if he didn't change you into one before I came I would kill you." He thought for a minute while Jane just stared at me, smirking at what pain I was in. Next thing I new four dark clothed men were surrounding me. I didn't feel fear, at this point I was way past fear. I tried to get up but then another surge of pain went through my body. I didn't scream this time, I clutched onto the sand as the pain became more intense. I knew she wasn't planning on stopping till I screamed. I still didn't scream until about a minute later when I felt something scratch me under my eye.

I fell to the sandy floor, tired from the pain.

Aro placed a hand on Jane's shoulder while smirking. Next thing I heard was a ear piercing howl. The vampires turned toward the street to see 10 werewolves slowly walking toward them. There was only one person on my mind.

_Jacob._

The vampires just smirked. I was trying to stay conscious to see what would happen but fatigue over took me as my eye lids closed and I went unconscious.

* * *

I groaned as I opened my eye's. Jacob and Sam were hovering over me. "Bells, you ok?" said Jacob as he placed a hand out for me to grab, helping me up. I groaned after I got up. The pain was still in my body. I looked around. "Wh-Where are the Volturi?" I whispered. I sighed before starting to walk away. "Bella?" said Sam.

"I don't want to talk. Jacob already made that clear." I said. I opened the door and got it, slamming it shut behind me and starting the car.

I drove away in a flash, I really shouldn't have gone to La Push. What a stupid idea. I growled as I got back to the mansion. I put a hand on my cheek and felt a scab. "Huh?" I whispered. I took my hand off to see fresh and dry blood on my hand. "Crap." I whispered before running through the door, slamming it behind me and running to the bath room. I looked in the mirror and gasped. There was a long, fresh cut from under my eye, down to my neck.

"Why is it always me?" I asked myself as I got a piece of cloth out and turned the sink on. I dabbed the cloth with water before tapping it onto my cut.

"Edwards going to kill me." I whispered. I dabbed the cut from top to bottom until it stopped bleeding. I set the cloth down on the side of the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. I wonder what I'm going to look like as a vampire. I will either have blood red eye's like Rosalie or ember eye's like Edward and the rest of the Cullen's and Hale's.

I wondered how pale my skin would get and how shiny I would be in the sun like Edward was. I put a hand around my neck and sighed. I let the hand fall before walking back to our room.

* * *

I stared out the window, miserable. There was nothing to do and no one to talk to. I walked away from the window and to the couch. What was he expecting me to do for the next - I glanced at my watch - 12 hours. I closed my eyes before I heard my cell ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Look, I know I shouldn't tell you this but Edwards coming back early form his hunting trip. He has a surprise for you!" I snickered. Alice would never keep a secret to herself….except that she was a vampire.

"What surprise?"

"That's the only part I'm going to keep a secret."

"The only time I want you to tell me a secret you decide to keep it a secret. Your torturing me." She laughed at me.

"Ok, all I'm going to say about it is that it's beautiful."

"Jewelry?"

"You'll see." she sang before hanging up. I closed my cell and sighed. They're something to look forward to. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

_**Authors Note: **_

**This took about 2 days and 3 pages I really want to know if I would finish this or not so please reply and tell me what you think**


	2. NOW!

I woke up when I heard something slam shut. I looked at my watch and smiled. I sat up and ran out of them room. "Edward!"

"I leave for only half a day a-" he cut himself off as he looked at my face. Then I remembered my 'accident'. "Bella…..what did you do?"

"Well," - I walked down the stairs - "I went down to La Push to see The Ocean for one more time and well…..Jane and Aro showed up. And I don't know why but Jane's mind power stuff worked on me then this four weird looking dudes suddenly appeared around me then….." I trailed off looking down. "And the dogs saved you." he finished for me. I nodded and looked back up at him.

He froze then and there. "That means I can read your mind."

I looked shocked. "How?"

He looked down. "Maybe they did something to you before you felt Jane's pain." I put a hand on my cheek, where the scratch was. He looked up and murmured something. I took my hand away from the mark and sighed. "They wanted to know why I hadn't been changed yet and I told them that I was going to be changed tomorrow-"

"I knew this was going to happen."

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Alice knew that the Volturi were going to come but she couldn't tell when." Edward sighed before walking away to sit down. I stood there, looking down at the floor. "We have to bump up the transformation." I whispered, loud enough for him to hear. He sighed, sadden for the early timing. "It's the only way." he said as he looked at me, sorrow filled his eye's. "I'm sorry, I never should have gone to La Push a-"

"No…they still would of found you by your scent…..it's all over Forks." I nodded before walking over to him and sitting next to him. "So….the transformation is going to be tonight." he declared. I looked at him. "Look, I know you don't want me to be a vampire but…I'm sorry that it's has to be a day early but-" I was cut off my Edwards lips plastered over mine. He pulled back and chuckled. I flushed and looked away.

"When ever you want to be changed today or tonight, just tell me." he said before he vanished. I leaned back onto the couch and groaned. I had to choose, the sooner we do it the sooner I wouldn't have to think about those….dogs…..or have to deal with anything else except moving to Alaska and hunting penguins and polar bears….maybe even dear and rabbits too.

I got up and headed upstairs and remembered what Alice said. I didn't think it thought, knowing Edward would hear it. I snickered before walking into our room, seeing Edward going through his CD collection.

I couldn't find my voice to say it so I just thought it.

"Are you sure?" he said back as he stopped and looked at me. I looked down but still nodded. "We'll start after you take a quick nap."

"Already took one before you came, you woke me up." I said, still looking down.

He sighed and walked toward me. "Bella, are you positive you want to be changed….and right now?" I only nodded again before looking up. He pulled me toward the couch and sat together. He looked down before looking back up at me, his eye's were black again and smoldering. He kissed my lips softly, trailed to my jaw line down to my throat where he paused. His breathing on my neck was staggered and I gripped his shoulder for comfort. Then his lips were on my neck and they slowly parted.

"You can do it, Edward….don't worry about me being in pain." I whispered.

"Forgive me.."  
"There's nothing to forgive," I whispered.  
I felt his teeth sink in. I gasped and clung to him as he bit me. I felt only him biting me at first...and then the pain came. Fast and hard. It knocked the wind out of me.

I dug my nails into his shoulders as I clung to him. This feeling was strange. I could feel his teeth in my skin and warmth flooded over me. But the pain was underneath that feeling as well, and it was slowly consuming me. I heard his breath against my neck and I noticed it was unsteady; short puffs. He was shuddering and was trying to calm himself. I knew it had to be from tasting my blood, and I felt a wave of sorrow come over me.

Then the pain came, all at once. I muffled a scream in his neck as he held me. He started to hum my lullaby. It made me calm but I could still feel the venom course through my veins. My whole body shook from the pain. I felt like I was going into shock.

I clung to Edwards shoulders as the flaming pain coursed through my body. I screamed out in pain, Edward restraining me from hurting myself. I calmed down a few minutes after that, gasping for air in my lungs.

I rested my head on Edwards chest and sighed as the pain subsided for a while. "Bella, I am really, really sorry." he whispered as he embraced me in a tight hug. I couldn't hug back because I could tell if I moved more pain would come. I just nodded a little. He sighed before pulling back and looking at me. "You want me to get you anything?" I looked up at him before slowly shaking my head. He nodded before moving behind me and pulling me to his chest.

He started humming my lullaby again and I soon drifted off to sleep.


End file.
